


Ворон и феникс

by Red_Sally, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fanart, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Ворон и феникс




End file.
